compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zachai Dracolis
Zachai Dracolis is the former leader of the Mytaranor Slaving Council. Biography I was born in a small town just outside of Coronet, on Year -20 Day 263 to Buruh and Ealai Dracolis as the second of three children. My father Buruh gambled, drank, and used spice, the fool that he was. He threw away a perfect childhood for my older brother and younger sister, along with the life with my mother, with his vices. Sure, my early childhood was amazing, some of the happiest moments of my life, but everything started going downhill from about nine years until twelve years. The slope started when we moved from a large familiar estate, to an average sized home, then to a shack... yeah, I was already getting pissed at Pops. Then the bastard went and bet us in a game of sabaac versus a very large shipment of high-grade spice. He lost. Three and one half days after my twelfth birthday, a group of slavers working for Jutgo the Hutt broke down the doors to the shack They were Gamorreans, all of them... and they stunned us all without hesitation. Falling to the dirt floor, Corellia fading to black, was the last time I saw any of my family. The Pigs who took me away from my family? They later regretted it... but now I'm getting ahead of myself ... I was the only one of my family that was destined to Jutgo's palace on Tatooine, where I'd be a laborer most of the time, and every once in a while, a pleasure slave for his female humanoid guests. For ten and one-half years, I worked in the rank, slimy, Hutt's harem, even being promoted to a Bodyguard at one point. Then a man by the name of Aves Larkin came and liberated the slaves by out-gambling the Hutt. Expecting more despair and destitute surroundings, I was shocked to discover that he, and his wife Acria Larkin, didn't believe in slavery and even paid me to work their Eole farm. I was there, mostly by myself and the droids while they worked for the Falleen Federation and the Black Sun. Then Aves brought me to Falleen, where I entered the Fallen Federation's Navy, and through friendships with both Aves, the Senechel of Falleen and the King, Eldrik Kuraine... I was commissioned to the rank of Admiral and Head of the Navy, holding my own flagship, a Guardian-Class Medium Cruiser, the FFN Eldrik. When Kuraine was killed, and Aves ventured off into the Unknown Regions, I resigned my Commission, and boarded an aging YT-510 that Aves had given me. After a few months of flying from planet to planet, trying to find a way to survive, I had nearly given up hope, and no longer had the same moral code as I did under the Fallen Federation. I began to steal from shops, sliced into bank accounts, and even hijacked ships. Soon after this, Acria contacted me and invited me to work with her in the criminal organization known as the Black Sun. Working for the Black Sun for roughly one year, I became acquainted with Tara Tylger, Banquo Knox, Joseph Roscha, and Plojo Rosom. Ironically, the Prince was mainly a non-issue in my life, leaving most of the group in the hands of Tara, Quo, JR, and Acria. Shit happened, life moved on, and so did I. The next group I stumbled upon was somewhat on bad terms with the Black Sun so that just made things interesting... The Crimson Fleet. Long story short, I found a girl while I was in it, BS and CF didn't get along, Quo cut off her lekku... she died later, I took everything CF had and moved onto Malebranche. Malebranch combined the rich Draxes, the inheritors of the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer that Kuraine died obtaining, and the savy of the small group known as Eidola and Teniel Djo. They were two fleets of the same group, Delta and Omega. That much ego lasted all of two or three months together, when Kulthar Drax was shown to be cheating on Lilith romantically, and on Djo with business matters. Everyone left, Delta became a full fledged fleet named Eidola, Omega became simply Malebranch under the watchful eye of Squall Chitose... and I took everything they had and moved into Eidola. The next few years were basically the same... Piratey Raids, Invasions, Hijackings, mixed with unrequited and lost love. The only issue of note is that I was the first person in the galaxy to excavate a CR-92R Battle Corvette from an abandoned military base I stumbled upon in the Outer Rim... Damn, so many people are jealous about that ship, I love it... I made a pitstop in Starsign Shipyards to help the Founder, a Legendary Eidolan Falleen, Syn, before returning to Eidola. And I hung around the Unknown Regions a bit, searching for my family, Aves, or anyone that might know something... I came back around the turn of Year 8 to Year 9, and have become the Dragon of G'rho... And life has only recently taken an upswing when I managed to buy back my familiar estate through proxies, and have found love with Calista Hawke. The only thing left is the future... Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Eidola Pirates